PopCap Games: The Movie
PopCap Games: The Movie is an upcoming animated movie by Sony Pictures Animation based on PopCap Games. Plot Join Zuma and his friends on a miraculous adventure to save PopCap Games from a madman who plots to destroy it. Cast * Will Smith as Zuma, the main protagonist and the frog from Zuma who shoots balls. * Ben Stiller as Lex, the bookworm from Bookworm and one of Zuma's best friends. * Jack Black as Peppy, the Peashooter from the Plants vs Zombies series. * Amy Poehler as Sunny, the Sunflower from the Plants vs Zombies series and Peppy's best friend. * Dustin Hoffman as Master Huojian, the dragon from Rocket Mania! who masters launching fireworks and one of Zuma's best friends. * Keegan-Michael Key, Eddie Murphy, Jennifer Lopez, Ashton Kutcher, Ty Burrell, Selena Gomez, and Ariel Winter as Ruby, Zircon, Citrine, Emerald, Sapphire, Amethyst, and Diamond (aka the Bejewels) from the Bejeweled series. * Billy Connolly as Bjorn, the unicorn from the Peggle series and one of Zuma's best friends. * Hugh Laurie as Dr. Nucleus, the mad scientist from Atomica. * Adam Sandler as Chompy, the Chomper from the Plants vs Zombies series who eats anything delicious (except produce). * David Spade as Stinky, the snail from Insaniquarium and one of Zuma's best friends. * Kevin James as Nutty, the Wall-nut from the Plants vs Zombies series. * Gerard Butler as McWizard, the wizard from Alchemy who masters alchemy. * Johnny Depp as Captain Skullion, the skeleton captain from Seven Seas. * Jason Bateman as Zorf, the seahorse from Insaniquarium. * Renée Zellweger as Angie, the angelfish from Insaniquarium. * Diego Luna as Picante, the Jalapeno from the Plants vs Zombies series who easily bursts into flames. * Dan Stevens as Claudius, the Greek hero from Pixelus who throws pixels. * John Goodman as Wadsworth, the whale from Insaniquarium. * Robert De Niro as Dr. Zomboss, the zombie leader from the Plants vs Zombies series. * Max Charles as Puffy, the Puff-shroom from the Plants vs Zombies. * Jason Segel as Vector, the pilot from AstroPop. * Jerry Seinfeld as Itchy, the swordfish from Insaniquarium. * Hugh Jackman as Rainbow, the hypercube from the Bejeweled series. * Frank Welker as the Chuzzles from Chuzzle. * Jay Baruchel, America Ferrera, Jonah Hill, Christopher Mintz-Plasse, Kristen Wiig, and T.J. Miller as the Dragon Riders from Dragons: The Hidden World. * Jim Gaffigan as Virusmeister, the main antagonist. * Crazy Dave (cameo appearance) Trivia * The word huojian (火箭) is Chinese for "rocket". * The word picante is Spanish for "spicy". * Jim Gaffigan previously portrayed Abraham Van Helsing who was the main antagonist of Hotel Transylvania 3: Summer Vacation. * Captain Skullion is an inspiration from Jack Sparrow from the Pirates of the Carribean series. Vector in another inspiration from Vector from Despicable Me. * The word "Bejewels" is a portmanteau of "jewels" and "Bejeweled". * Visit the HTTYD Fanon Wiki for information about Dragons: The Hidden World. Category:2019 Category:Sony Pictures Animation Category:Upcoming Films Category:Video games